Duergar
Duergar are a race of dwarves with gray skin (also called Gray dwarves). They live in the Underdark and appear in the "Forgotten Realms" series. History Originally a clan of shield dwarves in the dwarven kingdom of Barakuir located in a realm known as Shanatar. These dwarves believed they should lead the realm but were denied the leadership, the outcome being sent into captivity they were even experimented on. Eventually they attacked the Shanatar realm nearly wiping out all life within. After winning they were free. After freedom they created a new home beneath the Great Glacier and building the city known as Gracklstugh. The Deepkingdom spread throughout the Underdark reaching it's peak before starting a war with the quaggoths and ursandunthar, the dark elf race, though not participating in the war had a nation which turned to just remnants. Further within the Underdark beneath the Orsraun Mountains another city was built. They now inhabit the Underdark as the most evil race down there. Culture Duergar are, as a whole, generally malevolent and cruel, but as in most evil races this is as much a cultural affectation as a psychological trait. In history, before the Spellplague, a few duergar stopped worshiping the wicked gods who ruled over them such as Laduguer and Deep Duerra, the ones that stopped worshiping the wicked gods found salvation through the Morndinsamman. Other duergar have found escape from their society through petty crime, tattooed and cast out from their cities beneath the surface and driven into the arms of other races. Their grim and diabolical behavior is unlikely to form long friendships. Art & Leisure As the worshipers of Laduguer, duergar have a long tradition of crafting that goes back to their days as the rulers of Barakuir. Duergar a described as outstanding craftsmen with a detailing eye. though they are often pragmatic enough to eschew the ostentatious decorations of their kin, which they feel not only is a waste, but which could potentially give away their presence when traversing the Underdark. The art of the duergar is known for it's creations of blood and cruelty. with warfare scene being common in their society. Most of all, gray dwarves are concerned with practicality, military saddles described as peddling, various poisons, thunderstones and extremely effective armor lubricant. Like their dwarven brethrens, they prefer weapons that can be used easily and quickly such as hammers and picks. Pets in daurgar socoiety are often animals native to the Underdark like osquips, sptting crawlers and more standard animals like bats and spiders. For beasts of burden, deurgar use huge lizards or steeders. Magic & Religion Unlike other dwarves, gray dwarves have a major tradition of magic, both in arcane and divine varieties and gray dwarf clerics, runecasters, runesmith and wizards are highly respected in gray dwarf culture for their skill. To add on to magic usage, duergar are fond of making magical items which aids them in combat, protect their minds from tampering or to hide from the enemy's senses. Duergar have crafted many magic items unique to them, such as absorbing shields, bolts of battering, and stonereaver axes. Before the Spellplague, duergar worshiped Laduguer, god of crafting which is a tradition going back to the times of Clan Duergar, when the gods served as house's divine patrons. Early on, the veneration of Laduguer led to disputes with many of the other kingdoms of Shanatar, who chose to venerate Dumathoin as the patron of the entire shield dwarf race. During the time when Clan Duergar was enslaved by mind flayers, the deurgar still worshiped in slavery. Many however, made a pact with the Nine Hells as well. Although the duergar formally venerated all the Morndinsamman, the duergar in their captivity became only more devout in their exclusive worship of Laduguer and, later on, his adopted daughter Deep Duerra. Duerra was originally a duergar herself and was admired among her people for stealing the Psionics from the mind flayers during her fight against them. Laduguer and Duerra would perish however during the Spellplague and, in depseration, the duergar turned to Asmodeus, an archdevil.